


『IF』

by Carna



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 流水账剧情，偏史萨，OOC必须的





	『IF』

**Author's Note:**

> 流水账剧情，偏史萨，OOC必须的

让我们回到1782年的维也纳，萨列里事业稳定，莫扎特即将声名大噪。

约瑟夫二世在斯蒂凡尼的推荐下选用自由作曲人莫扎特的新歌剧。萨列里早已听过这位胆大妄为的天才作曲家的名号，但出于某种心理，他尚未翻阅广为流传的那些乐谱。

莫扎特和乐团这几日下午都要排练，罗森伯格邀请他一同查验。萨列里同意了，这也是他职责所在。

得承认，这位年轻人如传言中一般耀眼，据说他年幼时便游历欧洲，比起拘束颇多的宫廷生活似乎更加热爱自由，而看他没多久就和乐团打成一片，卡瓦列里也对他颇有好感，性格之放浪可见一斑。罗森伯格嫌恶都写在脸上，他却觉得没什么大碍，只要能像斯蒂凡尼说的那样表现出众，顺利完成作曲任务，他是否敢向大主教提出辞呈，又或者在天黑之后去哪个小酒馆喝到醉生梦死其实并不是什么大事。萨列里想，如果他确实是天才，那么这些反而会在后世为他增添几分浪漫。

人们对天才总是既苛刻又宽容。

事实也正如萨列里所想，莫扎特果然是天才，给此前沉闷的宫廷乐曲带来新鲜的空气。他当然值得斯蒂凡尼的大力推荐，也值得维也纳人民为他的音符沉醉。

排演在莫扎特投入的指挥中结束，这有点出乎意料，难道天才不都是骄傲且任性的吗？不过这印象也许过于刻板，鉴于萨列里本人并没有真地接触那么多事实上的天才，突然间立体的传说让他多少措手不及。但这并不是什么大事。

他心中自然涌起一些复杂的情绪，因此在莫扎特走来用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他时多少有点心不在焉。厚厚的乐谱交还到莫扎特手里，他尽量柔和地点点头，压好嘴角的笑容严肃嘱咐年轻人不要太过骄傲得意忘形，皇帝的歌剧可不容出半点差错。莫扎特有一瞬间的意外，不过很快露出一个过于耀眼的笑容，唐突地将谱子塞回他手里。

“大师，那您再帮我看看谱子吧！”

萨列里这下困扰地看他，有点生气，但没太表现出来。莫扎特自己也不知道为什么要这样，他一时冲动，好像忘了之前写信给父亲抱怨一些愚蠢贵族不懂他的音符擅自乱改的人姓甚名谁。那位据说过于刻板的宫廷指挥看起来多少被冒犯了，他感到后悔，但是认为不急于弥补，萨列里大师看起来比传言中和蔼。

果然，萨列里直视着他，似乎想从这双眼睛里看出一些什么，无奈时间尚短，坊间流言也并不能充当推测的依据。于是他挪走目光，故作严肃地清清喉咙：“您执意要求的话。那么明天的排演我会再来。”说完他跟莫扎特告辞，先行离去。

这种小部分故意做出的刻板让他有点像老成的少年人。莫扎特看着他离去的黑色背影，好像是才意识到对方也才不过三十出头，才华横溢，尚未过上那么多自由的日子，就被套进皇宫的模子里。他低头看着自己的手，对即将成为半个皇室作曲家有了真实感，好像下一秒就能功成名就，不管是平民还是贵族间都流转着他的音乐，也不用担心老板娘砸门收房租，或者没办法添置下个季节的新衣服。

莫扎特对此毫无怀疑，巴黎的冷遇不如说是黎明前的黑暗。说到黑暗，他的思绪又回到萨列里板正的背影，与之前传闻描述的形象重合又交错起来。

萨列里拿着乐谱乘车回家，向皇帝的报告也不在这一时。他在颠簸中翻开，借着影影绰绰的光识别那些音符。毫无疑问，它非常优秀。他自然早就着手准备了一部歌剧，但还没有完成，灵感有些堵塞，技巧也不堪大用，这也是他选择此时查验排演的一个原因。遗憾的是这次外出并没有给他带来新的源泉，让他想要将其完成的愿望多少落空。而手上这份沉甸甸的乐谱也为他的胃增加了重量。它们没有什么要修改的，每个音符都在恰当的位置上，共同构成莫扎特的音乐。无论他想要做什么修改，也只是让它变得更加圆滑，更加萨列里而已。莫扎特或许有一些不顾规则，但这一次他并不想横加干预。毕竟是他振翅高飞的第一次。

不过平心而论，也没什么要改的，因此萨列里总觉得此举是莫扎特用来挤兑他的。于是当晚，他燃起蜡烛，提笔在线谱上写写画画，随心所欲的感觉好极了，以至于凌晨写完都没有复看，一觉睡到约定的时间，被管家叫起到坐上马车都还浑浑噩噩。

快到剧院才完全清醒，他看着杂乱的涂鸦内心难以言喻。

十分抱歉，我的哥哥昨日来访，小侄子疏于照看将您的乐谱用作绘画册子了。

算了吧，且不说他并没有什么精通乐理的年幼捣蛋鬼侄子，单让他蒙着眼对墙也说不出这种话。于是走进剧院时萨列里多少有点脸红，莫扎特以为是天气太热，哪里想到是萨列里在安慰自己：莫扎特还不是在谱子周围乱画些肖像速写吗，自己看累了字迹潦草一些怎么了？就算没人知道他内心的激战，他还是坚持给自己盖了章：就算是涂鸦草稿，那也是宫廷指挥千金难求的草稿！

莫扎特从指挥椅上跳下来，小皮鞋在木地板上发出哒哒哒的声音，轻快极了。他向萨列里行一个礼，花哨得让对方本来纠结的心思多了点嫌弃。乐谱还是那厚厚一本，除去还没暴露的内里，表面干净整洁，原本翻起的页脚也好像都被这位宫廷乐师的正经抚平了似的。

“您介意我现在翻看吗？”

“请便。”

他没听出对方话里隐藏太深的犹豫，因此爽快翻起了谱子，离排演时间还有几分钟嘛，况且，就算稍微迟到一会儿，卡瓦列里小姐也会看在大师的面子上原谅他的。

这一翻开就看到了萨列里不拘小节的修改，说是修改，他倒觉得更像是评注一类的，比如在这个地方这位亲爱的大师会写“繁杂冗长，音符太多，■■■■”后面的字迹被深深涂掉了，不过莫扎特猜那一定是在说“难以忍受”“不忍直听”之类。他甚至想得出萨列里点着一只蜡烛，坐得端正的样子，皱着好看的眉，蜜色的眼睛抚过这一排排紧密的符号，试图跳过去又忍不住拿笔写上两句感想，忽然意识到这本并不是学生交上的作业，自己的评语多少显得粗俗失礼了，于是故作镇定地用重新蘸好的墨水将太过狂妄的词句涂掉。就算这样，他也没将自己的旋律加入其中。又或者他试图，但不知为何忍住了，只流露出这些许不满。

莫扎特抬眼看着面前的人，看上去仍是前一日的装扮，黑色套装，洁白的领花堆叠在胸前。他一手背在身后，一手端在前，在莫扎特看过来时未来得及遮住好奇和不安，身前那只手便抵在蓄须的唇边，试图用咳嗽掩饰慌乱错愕，眼神略微一转，很快被他揪回来放置在年轻人的眉心。

手上的乐谱变得格外有分量，尽管墨迹早就干了。

“萨列里——”

“时间到了，让我们开始吧，乐团也已经等您太久了。”莫扎特发誓看到了他转身时通红的耳朵。尽管并不是什么了不起或有意义的发现，也足够他开心地跳回自己的指挥椅，为台上的男男女女献上飞吻。

这一次萨列里恢复了镇定，试图让自己沉浸在纯粹的音乐中，而他基本上成功了。结束时他先行离去，莫扎特附赠一个热情洋溢过头的贴面礼作为告别，并且真心实意地遗憾不能与他同行，因为有一些“事关重大的问题”需要被纠正。

萨列里欣赏他的严谨，而对他本人的礼仪不抱希望。

回去的路上飘起零星小雨，来时他嘱托管家不必来接，彼时艳阳高照，看起来也并没有带伞的必要。幸好重要的东西已经不在自己手中，萨列里伸手接了几针雨，觉得就这样散散步也挺好。

途中碰到了一位夫人，女儿在他这里学课，明天又到了讲授的日子。此时碰上不免相互问候一番，照例问一些诸如天赋如何，学习情况怎样，能不能作出像样的曲子来的问题。萨列里想到那位小姑娘不过七岁，看着夫人热切的脸庞又不好太过打击，思考再三还是说为时尚早，正在打基础，这事也不能强求。

夫人多少有些失望，萨列里也没再多说，确定了明日上课的时间地点，便目送对方匆匆离去了。

雨势不大不小，他的头发有点湿，早知道应该戴顶假发出门，多少还能遮挡遮挡。回家的心情也不是很强烈，萨列里望着来时的路，最终转身走向了另外一条。

这个方向要热闹多了，雨显然盖不住维也纳人民的热情。傍晚的小酒馆唱着欢快的调子，能闻到廉价酒独特的香气。转过这个弯，就出现了安静一些的小旅馆。他没再靠近，站在街角看最高层的那几扇窗户。据说小莫扎特失去大主教的宠爱后过得颇为穷困潦倒，引以为傲的曲子也遭到冷落。自诩浪漫的法兰西人竟然不能接受缪斯亲吻过的乐章，这个想法让他多少感到嘲讽。

旅馆的外墙斑驳破碎，被不知道挂了多少年的爬山虎枝条束缚着。窗户小得蚊子都飞不进去，隔着老远还能听到底层传出尖锐的咒骂声。

该要回去了，莫扎特也差不多该赶上了吧。

他踩上泥泞的土地，走进朦胧的雨里，有声音叫他停下，分不清是谁，在哪儿，为了什么。


End file.
